The present invention relates generally to determining crowd congestion, and more particularly, to determining pedestrian crowding in a location based on pedestrian movement.
Typically, crowd congestion may be measured by calculating the density of accelerometer devices (i.e., pedestrian devices, such as mobile devices, capable of collecting accelerometer data) in a location appearing to show a pedestrian's walking pattern. Crowd congestion may also be measured by averaging the speed of a pedestrian's movements, or by comparing a pedestrian's drift velocity to the pedestrian's instantaneous velocity while the pedestrian moves from one point to another within a location.